


First Home

by barnaby317



Series: A Series of Firsts [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm back, first's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: I'm back Baby.OrA short and sweet moment between our newly wed's(Reading a First for Everything is not imperative. This could stand alone.)





	First Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches...

Alex took a look around at the full boxes that sat in the living area of the penthouse. With Alex just on five months pregnant with their second daughter, Kara had insisted on packing all of the boxes herself. Super speed came in handy, Alex supposed.

Two weeks ago, Kara had come to her and explained calmly that even though Alex had a rule about Kara making decisions on her behalf, she had been looking at houses to buy for her growing family, and they were fast outgrowing the penthouse, and had narrowed the search down to three houses in a relatively private, gay friendly, neighbourhood.

She smiled as a strong set of arms curled around her middle, gently cupping the burgeoning swell of her stomach. “Hi.”

“Hello love. How are you?”

Alex chuckled self-deploringly at Kara’s concern. After a particularly humiliating experience at the DEO earlier in the day, with Harper having to cover her with her doctors coat, she had come home and unloaded spectacularly on Kara “I’m sorry, it’s the hormones.”

“Did I rush you into this?”

Alex turned in the circle of Kara’s arms “into what?”

“Moving out of here and into a house.”

Alex shook her head in the negative “no, you and your Mom are right, we are outgrowing this place. I don’t want the girls to have to share when my mom comes to stay or when yours decides her place is too lonely and needs to be near you and them.” She kissed Kara lightly “I’m just a big ball of emotions right now, not all of them good. Bear with me on this please.”

“I don’t remember it being this bad with Eva.”

Alex chuckled “me either, maybe she has your temperament and this little girl has mine.”

“It’s fine, I still love you.”

“It’s not fine Kara, you shouldn’t have to walk on eggshells with me because I might bite your head off.” She kissed Kara again before stepping from the circle of her arms and folding Eva’s blanket into a box “you shouldn’t have to run and hide from me because I’m hormonal. If I get this bad again, please tell me, don’t just walk away because you think I should be able to be like this.”

“But you are…”

Alex cut her off “no Kara, it’s not how our relationship works.”

Kara nodded finally getting it “you get to call me on my bullshit, I get to call you on yours.”

“Exactly so please, from now on tell me when I’m being an emotional, irrational bitch.”

Kara laughed “well maybe not exactly like that.”

“Thank you.”

Kara quirked an eyebrow “for what?”

“For putting up with me.”

“Ah” Kara kissed the top of Alex’s head as she passed, on her way to Eva’s room “for that you are always welcome love, you’re my one, my life and the mother of my children Alex, I’ll put up with anything to be able to keep calling you my wife.” She rubbed Alex’s stomach “I’m going to say goodnight to Eva and take a shower, come to bed?”

“In a bit, I just have a few things left to put away.”

Kara nodded “don’t be too long.”

Alex sighed as Kara disappeared down the corridor. In the almost two and a half years they had been together, she still adored that woman.

She looked around at the boxes again, tomorrow the movers would be in to pack them into the truck and deliver them to the house Kara had let her pick from the narrowed down selection. A spacious, but not too large, four bedroom home in the leafy suburban area’s of National City.

Their first home. Their first family home.

 

 

 


End file.
